


Prince Not So Charming

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After overhearing rumors Lear attempts to be nicer to Cheren. Well, sort of.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Prince Not So Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiso_and_squodward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/gifts).



> For my shortcake wife who I really love and could gush about for hours, she deserves a break and the world + she's such a huge motivator when it comes to me writing and most of my fics are dedicated to her so I wanna give her a mountain of fics and all the affection I can <33 (shhh, i know I sound like a simp but I'm validated cause she's a sweetheart), anyways enjoy ^^ <33

_ “I mean.. It wouldn't hurt to be a little bit more nice, master Lear.” _

Of all the idiotic things Lear's heard in his life  _ this  _ had to be the most ridiculous one! To think even his  _ subordinates  _ would agree to ridiculous rumors he's heard about himself! Idle gossip for those ungrateful peasants that knew  _ nothing  _ about him. Why should he change for the benefit of others and not himself?  


Was he supposed to act like that hat wearing loser he kept running into, being a smiling idiot to everyone he encountered? Why should  _ he  _ give them the time of day if he wouldn't get any respect in return?

He could care less what they thought of him! All that mattered was winning and getting the crown he so rightfully  _ deserved. _ There wasn't anyone or anything that mattered more than his goal, something he had to work for years to get, so close to being rightfully claimed and  _ nobody  _ was going to get in the way of that! 

A familiar black cowlick comes into view from the corner of his eye, rounding the corner of the Pokemon Center with hurried steps and a notebook gripped tightly in his hands. Cheren's expression is one of worry until his eyes meet Lear's eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, relief washing over him for reasons unknown to the prince.

“Lear?”

Well.. There was an exception. Someone who could be a great pain to listen to when he was going off about opening up and bonds; all of that terrible nonsense, but Lear still had a.. Well, something that certainly wasn't a  _ soft spot  _ for him.

“What?” Lear asks with irritation in his tone, a frown tugging at his lips at the lone table he sat at in the Center. His day isn't worse by his presence, yet it doesn't improve either. Even if his heart  _ may  _ be beating a bit faster than usual. Couldn't he just get some peace and quiet?

“Rachel informed me you stormed out of the battle villa not too long ago,” Cheren frowns, taking the empty seat across from him without a second thought. Hands reach across the table to cover his own in a comforting manner, eyes so soft looking at his own he can't help but feel his face warm by the sight alone.  _ Ugh.  _ “Are you feeling well?”

“O-Of course I am!”  _ Why wouldn’t he be?  _ Lear wants to retort how he usually does; voice laced with annoyance so his local goody two shoes would get the hint. Then again he  _ never  _ seemed to get it. Words from earlier nag at the back of his head, coming up at what he thinks is an inopportune time.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to be a little bit more nice. _   
  
“Just because I had an unpleasant conversation with my subordinates doesn’t mean it’s.. The end of the world,” Lear practically deflates by the end of his sentence, wanting to jerk his hands away but not finding the strength to do so. Why did this have to be so difficult? “You may leave now.”

Cause Arceus knows he needs to recover from that strenuous conversation..   
  
“..Are you sure you’re fine?” Unneeded concern is more than hinted in Cheren’s tone, something that this time has Lear keeping from gritting his teeth. Why couldn’t he just drop the matter? It’s not like he needed a counselor! “You haven’t been overworking yourself again, have you?”

  
“I have been just  _ fine,”  _ Lear pauses, attempting his best at a “genuine” smile, which really turned out to be more of a grimace than anything.  _ It’s in the attempt itself.  _ “Thank you.”   
  
Even the words were a struggle, something apparently his goody two shoes had to pick up on, Arceus forbid Cheren to leave well enough alone. To make matters worse Cheren’s hands left his own, getting up from his chair to lean across the table and get into his space. Lear’s heart raced, his lips only inches away from Cheren’s own as he placed a hand on his forehead.  _ What is he doing, why is he messing with my heart— _   
  


“You don’t have a fever,” Cheren quirks an eyebrow, the warmth of where he was being replaced by the coldness of the Pokemon Center, resting back in his chair with crossed arms and a tilted head. “Is this because of a...  _ Certain  _ conversation you had with Rachel and Sawyer?”   
  
First he had the audacity to think he was feeling sick and  _ now  _ he brings up, what he thinks to be, an unspeakable topic? He had some nerve for just being a  _ gym leader.  _ Despite how much he fumed, he remained silent, not fond of Cheren hitting the nail on the head. Sort of. Lear had a lot on his mind other than a minor topic that  _ didn’t  _ upset him.    
  
“N-No, certainly not!” Lear’s voice cracks, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Why must everything have to be so difficult? Can’t he just sit here and drink his coffee in peace? “I don’t see why they’d bring that up to you since it’s not even  _ worth  _ mentioning.”    
  
“Really now? You were sulking when I got here,” Cheren immediately threw out, leaning his body against the table. His eyes have a calculating look to them, a sparkle in them that always made Lear feel uneasy for reasons unknown. “You know, you don’t have to change your  _ entire  _ personality to get along with people. Take Blue for example, he used to have an ego quite like yours, but is well admired to those around him now.”   
  
“How dare you compare me to that spikey haired nuisance!” Lear seethes, reaching his boiling point. His hands harshly gripped the end of the table as he quickly stood up, chair nearly falling over from the force. He hated the mention of that former champion especially since it brought up memories of being beat by the ex champion’s childhood friend. “Who says I want to change? I don’t need to sit here and listen to you utter complete nonsense.”   
  
_ Why did he have to be right on the mark?  _ _   
_ _   
_ “We all have imperfections Lear, and despite yours I still believe you have a good heart,” Like a wave of calmness coming over him, Lear tries to ignore how gentle Cheren was being with him. Handling him like he was fragile; a jewel that could easily break but was given the utmost care. “You may not be a prince charming from right out of the books, but I think you have your own appealing qualities. Shall I list them for you?”   
  
“...” Lear’s face warms, an inaudible mumble from his lips and his arms now rested uselessly by his sides. As if all the fight was taken out of him and replaced with something unusually positive, he has to fidget where he stands by Cheren once again being the infuriating voice of reason.    
  
At his silence, Cheren takes that cue to stand, surprising Lear once more by grabbing his hand, placing a gentle kiss upon the back of it and laughs lightly by how Lear’s entire body  _ jolts  _ from soft lips on his burning skin. Words go unspoken, yet Lear doesn’t mind. Not when Cheren is taking him by the hand, leading him away from his troubles and into what he hoped to be a better evening than his morning was.    
  
“..I wouldn’t mind if you listed more than a few things about myself,” Lear mumbles, feeling his hand be swayed with Cheren’s. Singing his praises didn’t sound all that bad after all, especially when it came from Cheren. There’s a lot of things he didn’t mind Cheren saying or doing with him. It was.. Time well spent. “Get on with it and pamper your prince!”   
  
For once he was more than happy to listen to Cheren’s opinion on himself.


End file.
